


Eighteen Years Later

by jeaniusbell



Series: Lashton [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Divorce, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Other tags that I don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After five years of marriage, two daughters, and a divorce, these two never knew they still cared for each other so deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Notice: italicized paragraphs are flashbacks; underlined words in flashbacks are emphasized (like when normally I would italicise words). The first letter in a new “part” (like the new time) is bolded, to emphasise that it is a new part.

**A** t the young age of 20, Ashton found out he was pregnant, an odd concept, since he was male. His boyfriend, 18-year-old Luke Hemmings, was just as shocked. Mainly because he would be a father, and that his unborn child was inside his boyfriend, **boy** friend.

* * *

_" **L** uke Hemmings!” An outraged Ashton shouted, he was struggling, with their three-year-old daughter, and two-month-old daughter. Ever since Ashton gave birth to their youngest daughter, he had been moody about everything – literally everything – and Luke thought that he was worse when he was pregnant. “I need you to,” Ashton sighed, as he paused his shouting, when he noticed Luke was standing in the doorway, “I need you to get Josephine ready for daycare, while I get Jasmine ready for my mum’s.” Ashton grumbled, trying to hold Jasmine, while also trying to move, however, Josephine had other plans. She decided it was a nice time to hug daddy’s leg._

_“Come on pumpkin, we’re going to get you ready.” Luke said ecstatically, picking up his three-year-old. “Do you want papa to try do your hair, or is it fine down?” Luke questioned, playing with Josephine’s soft, small curls._

_“I okay.” Josephine replied, giggling, as Luke curled her curl around his finger. “Tickles.” Josie said, squirming in her father’s arms. “Put down.” Josie said, almost sternly, and Luke put her down, pretending he was scared of her “stern” face – which was just adorable, and reminded him of Ashton._

_“ Jasmine, no, no, no, you can’t just bite daddy’s nose.” Ashton said, and Luke sighed, noticing how much Ashton was struggling right now. _

_“Josie,” Luke said, noticing Josie had one leg in a new pair of leggings, while the other was struggling. “Do you need help pumpkin?” Luke asked, only getting a shake in response. “Okay pumpkin.” Luke smiled, noticing that Josie was trying to be independent – and somehow, she still reminded him of Ashton._

_“No, no, no, daddy’s curls are not to be eaten.” Ashton continued saying, loudly, but not in a shout. “Jas, can you not…. Baby… No, ew.” Ashton continued saying._

_“Papa,” Josie said, knocking Luke out of his distracted thoughts. “I need help.” Josie declared, folding her arms, as she noticed that she indeed, did need help._

_“Okay pumpkin.”_

 

_“ **A** ll you care about is your goddamn band.” Ashton shouted. When the girls were with Ann and Liz – their mum – Ashton and Luke tried having a nice, romantic, weekend. It did not turn out planned. “I love Calum and Michael as much as you do, but, Luke, you have a five year old and a two year old, you have other responsibilities too.” Ashton said._

_“I know I do, don’t you think I know that. I was there when they were conceived; obviously I know I have kids.” Luke shouted. “I’m here as much as I can, but the band’s getting more…known.” Luke sighed, trying not to fight, but he was getting more irritated every time Ashton would say a flaw in their current state of their relationship. “I even asked if you wanted to join. That way we can be together more, and the girls can be with us, we could get them those special headphones.” Luke added._

_“I don’t care Luke; you wanted to be in a band, not me. I wanted to do something else. I wanted to do something that I could do for as long as I want.” Ashton said._

_“And you think you can’t be a musician for a long time?” Luke questioned, his eyebrows furrowing. “That’s fucking insane Ashton, musicians can make a living, it just depends on how much you actually put in it.” Luke said, almost growling at his boyfriend. “God, I don’t get you. In year 12, you were up for being a musician, you loved playing drums. Now, now you just couldn’t give a fucking shit if I bought you a new drum set.” Luke said._

_“Well excuse me for growing out of my dreams.” Ashton said sarcastically. “I’m sorry that I have two kids to worry about, more than myself.” Ashton said, causing Luke to roll his eyes. “Oh, there you go, fucking rolling your eyes. You’re such an asshole.” Ashton grumbled._

_“Oh my god, I rolled my eyes.” Luke said, raising his arms, and waving them around, trying to emphasise his sarcasm. “I hate that you like to point out everything bad.” Luke said. “I’m not the greatest father of all time, but I am definitely not the worst. The worst father would’ve left, would’ve acted like the kids didn’t exist, or even, abused them. I don’t do that, I didn’t do that.” Luke said, ready to pull his hair out._

_“Why are we even together then?” Ashton questioned, and that was when everything officially broke. One simple question._

* * *

 

“ **Y** ou’re coming to the graduation, I don’t give a shit if you try not to. She wants you here, Hemmings.” Ashton said into the phone, waking up Luke more than he originally had. “She said you promised her, and you know how mad she was last time you broke a promise.” Luke cringed at Ashton’s angry voice, and the thought of him breaking another promise.

“I’ll make it, the boys can just ask someone else to lead.” Luke replied, his voice deep, due to the fact he had just woken up. “Calum said that if I had to leave tour, he’d be okay with it, because he knows my family relationships are just as important.” Luke said.

“Good, see you in two weeks.” Ashton said, hanging up, before Luke could even try say goodbye. 

* * *

 

“ **P** apa!” A happy Josephine shouted, noticing her, other, father was now there. Luke smiled, setting his guitar down, to hug his eldest daughter. “I haven’t seen you in person for a while.” Josephine said, hugging her father tightly.

“I’m sorry pumpkin, papa has been busy lately.” Luke apologized, enjoying the hug, before noticing a shorter girl standing there, tapping her foot impatiently. “Hey kiddo,” Luke said, letting go of his eldest daughter, to hug his youngest daughter. “How are you kiddo?” Luke asked, as he, basically, squeezed Jasmine.

“I’ve been good.” Jasmine replied. “Daddy’s been stressed lately.” Jasmine whispered, not wanting Ashton to know that she’s noticed.

“He’s just afraid to lose one of his daughters.” Luke joked. “He will be more stressed when you’re graduating too.” Luke whispered, before pulling away from the hug. “Now, where is that daddy of yours. Is he trying to burn the house down again, I mean, cooking.” Luke joked, earning a laugh – a sarcastic one – from Ashton.

“Funny one Hemmings.” Ashton said, continuing to laugh sarcastically. “Actually, I was putting on my suit. Need to look nice for my eldest daughter’s grad.” Luke was about to respond, before he actually looked at Ashton, and felt like he was a teenager again, and it was just like the old times. “Can you do my tie though, it won’t fucking tie.” Ashton cursed, fumbling with his tie.

“Sure,” Luke replied, trying to ignore the fact his voice went high for a second. Luke fumbled with Ashton’s tie, trying to resist the urge to kiss Ashton – but it wasn’t the old times, it was the present, and the present fucking sucked. “There, all good.” Luke said, as he finishing tying the tie.

“Thanks mate.” Luke cringed, because it sounded like he was friend zoned, which was stupid, because he already married Ashton before. “We’re going to take pictures, you’re welcome to join.” Ashton said.

“Sure, should have I worn a suit…” Luke questioned, noticing he wasn’t wearing any formal clothes, since he only packed stuff for tour. “I could go change quickly, if so…” Luke added.

“No, it’s fine. You’re wearing all black anyway.” Ashton said, noted that Luke’s jeans – which surprisingly, were not as tight as they used to be, and his black t-shirt was plain black – meaning, no logos, and whatnot.

“You’re Luke Hemmings.” A young, female, photographer noted, noticing that the blond was not just any normal father, but a semi-famous one. “My daughter likes to dance to your songs.” The lady said, as she set her camera up. “Calum’s her favourite.” The lady continued talking, leaving Luke, and his family, in an awkward tension. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to do that, but, I also didn’t know I’d meet you.” The lady said, when she noticed how the four looked awkward. “Why didn’t you tell me Luke was your husband?” More awkwardness.

“Oh no we’re-,” Luke started, before Ashton spoke over him.

“He’s away a lot, so no one sees him a lot.” Ashton lied – not technically, since Luke definitely wasn’t around yet, but it sounded like Ashton was pretending they were still married.

“Oh.”

“Papa, is that Uncle Michael?” Jasmine whispered, noticing a – somehow – colourful haired man walking towards them, “And is that Uncle Calum?” Luke noticed his other band mate.

“What are you two knuckleheads doing here?” Luke asked, taking a few steps towards his band mates.

“We just cancelled tonight’s concert, and told them we’d do it tomorrow.” Calum replied, shrugging a little. “We were trying to find you, but you weren’t at Ashton’s, so we decided we’d walk, and here we are.” Calum shrugged. Luke laughed, hugging his band mates – his very wonderful band mates. He knew how much they were excited for tonight’s concert, yet they willing postponed it.

“I’m sorry you had to do that.” Luke said, apologetically frowning. “I didn’t want you guys to-,” Luke said, before Calum shook his head, cutting Luke’s sentence short.

“It’s fine, we wanted to see this anyway. Maybe you’ll cry for once.” Calum teased.

“Shut up.”

“Are we ready- oh my god, it’s you two.” The lady said, finally noticing Michael and Calum. “My daughter’s going to hate me even more.” The lady said, leaving Calum and Michael partially confused. “She really likes you.” The lady said, pointing towards Calum.

“Oh, well tell her thanks.” Calum said, almost bashfully. The lady looked a few years younger than him, maybe two/three years younger.

“Yeah, I will.” The lady said, blushing when she noticed Calum was staring at her. “Okay, now, Mr. Irwin.” The lady said, and Luke flinched – actually flinched - because, wow, he’s still not over Ashton changing his last name back to Irwin. “You’re paying for pictures, you’re getting pictures.” The lady said.

* * *

“ **Y** ou’ll be fine.” Luke whispered to himself, silently speaking to his, noticeably, nervous girl. 

Josephine stood up there, looking beautiful in her dress, but Luke could see – from a mile away – that she was nervous. _Of course she is, because she’s your kid – she’ll probably trip like you did_. Her walking partner, also nervous, looked dashing in his suit, with his tie to match Josie’s navy blue dress.

Luke listened to the quiet compliments, but mainly, he was looking at his daughter – while also, conveniently staring at his ex-husband.

Ashton was still his same Ashton, the one who always had a happy smile on his face, but somehow, Luke just knew Ashton wasn’t the same inside. He wasn’t as happy anymore, and Luke knew it was probably because he willing left, after endless arguments over nothing.

“Pay attention.” Ashton said, turning to Luke, glaring at him. Luke didn’t like that look, because it reminded him of their old relationship, the part where they fought almost every night.

“Sorry,” Luke said, “You look handsome.” Luke said sheepishly, grinning cheekily.

“Go away.”

Luke pretended he didn’t notice how bashful Ashton was. 

* * *

 

“ **H** ere’s to getting old.” Michael shouted, clinking his glass against Luke’s, Calum’s and, actually, Ashton’s. Ashton surprisingly agreed to joining the boys – ahem, men – while his, and Luke’s, two daughters celebrated Josie’s graduation.

“I’m not old.” Luke mumbled, as he clunked his glass against theirs. “I’m still 36,” Luke said, before gulping down some of his alcohol.

“Shut up, I’m 38.” Ashton said, also gulping down some of his alcohol.

“Sorry, grandpa.” Luke teased, smirking at Ashton’s pout.

“I’m not grandpa. Don’t even joke about that, you don’t want grandkids at this age.” Ashton grumbled.

“Yes, because who wants a kid at eighteen.” Luke said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. “Oh wait, me.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

Who knew sexual tension could lead to actual sex? Oh, apparently Luke knew. 

* * *

 

“ **W** ake up dork.” Luke mumbled, pushing Ashton’s nose slightly, waiting for his ex-husband to wake up. “Why aren’t you awake, what if your daughter was hurt?”

“Josie?” Ashton mumbled, “Why are you in bed with… Oh, Luke.” Ashton mumbled, noticing the voice was definitely not his daughter’s, nor was it even feminine. “I thought one of my daughters were hurt…” Ashton mumbled, rolling over, so his face was facing down, on the pillow.

“Hey, they’re my daughters too.” Luke said, a teasing smile. “Is it too inappropriate to ask for a kiss…or was last night just a drunken thing?”

“What even happened last night?” Ashton asked, ignoring Luke’s original question.

“We had sex.”

“Way to be blunt about that. I understood that happened, I mean, you’re naked, I’m naked, we’re in the same bed.” Ashton said sarcastically. “I mean, like…how did this happen?”

“Well first, we got drunk. Then I kissed you, you kissed back. We ended up in a taxi. We ended up here, which is my hotel room. Then, I, err, we, made love?” Luke said, going from confident talker to timid in a few seconds.

“Made love, really?” Ashton mumbled. “How old are you?” Ashton questioned, pushing Luke slightly.

“Well, I felt that, since I love you, that made love was the proper term. Because it wasn’t just supposed to be “ _we had sex_ ” because obviously it meant more to me than that.” Luke retorted. Luke was blushing, burying his face in his pillow, trying to ignore Ashton’s hand rubbing his back, soothingly.

“Hey, I still love you too.” Ashton replied, almost nonchalantly.

When Luke lifted his head, he noticed Ashton was smiling, like all the happiness entered him at one moment. He did that, he made him happy again.

“I’ve always loved you. _Always_.” Luke mumbled, hugging Ashton, kissing Ashton’s shoulder softly, something he used to do all the time. Ashton especially loved it when he was pregnant.

“Then why’d you leave?” Luke sighed, when Ashton asked the question. The question that was on everyone’s mind. _Everyone_ asked him, and he never answered, because Ashton was _the only one_ that _needed_ the answer.

“Because, I loved you enough to know that a break would be nice. However, when I got the divorce papers, I cried, and I decided, that I’d give up because you thought I had.” Luke shrugged.

“Why didn’t you rip the papers or something?” Ashton asked.

“Because, I was going to rip it, then when I was going to the house, trying to get you to be the witness or whatever, I saw how happy you were with the girls. So, I decided that I’d just live my dream. I had people looking after you though, making sure you were okay. I never wanted to intrude, because they also saw how unhappy you were.” Luke said, grabbing Ashton’s hand, playing with them, enjoying the feel of Ashton’s fingers intertwined with his.

“Jasmine hated you for a while; I had to tell her all the good things about you, which honestly, there’s a lot. It’s just, the bad stood out the most.” Ashton said, leaning against Luke. “Josie understood, but, then again, she probably eavesdropped on a million fights.”

“You know, she’ll be happy we’re together again.”

“Who said we were together?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Ashton sighed, “I think…we worked out better separately…”

“But, you’re so unhappy. I want you to be happy, and for nearly 13 years, all I’ve seen is fake happiness.” Luke’s eyebrows were furrowed, confused why Ashton didn’t want them to _them_ again.

“Luke, we just had sex,” Luke coughed, “I mean, made love, I don’t expect a relationship right now. I’m fine being just friends. Maybe another time, but right now, I’m getting promoted, and everything’s just working itself out, better.” Ashton said.

“But,”

“I’m just saving the best for last.”

* * *

 

 **T** hree months later, Luke was on tour again, trying to enjoy his life. After their drunken night, full of their love, and after their confessions, Luke was sad that Ashton hadn’t tried talking to him – other than “ _our daughter_ …” or “ _I need some money, could you lend me some, I’ll pay back in a few weeks_.” And Luke felt like it was back to normal, not his favourite normal. 

“He’ll call soon.” Calum said, noticing Luke was in his, now, usual slump. “He’s probably just getting everything set, like his job, making sure Josie’s moving goes smoothly, and that Jasmine still gets attention too.” Calum added.

“Calum he just-,” Luke jumped when he heard his phone ringing, playing Ashton’s ringtone, something he recorded years before, so it sounded like the _old_ Luke and Ashton.

“Hello.” Luke said nonchalantly, as if he were not totally just talking about Ashton seconds ago. “You okay babe?” Luke added, almost normal, until he heard Ashton’s sigh – it wasn’t like one he was used to, the one that basically said “why do I talk to you Luke?” but the one that basically said “I need to tell you something.” And trust Luke to know the difference.

“Luke, can you come home, I mean, to my place, in a week?” Ashton questioned.

“I can come now, tour’s over, we’re just…err…in America at the moment.” Luke replied, ignoring the confused expression from Calum.

“You’re still on tour, I know that, but, um, I need you here in a week.” Ashton said.

“I can come back now, we can just cancel the rest of the tour.” Luke said, ignoring the wide-eyed look from Calum.

“No, I just need you next week. And I swear, if you come back sooner, I’ll personally get your ass back to America.” Ashton said, before hanging up.

“I guess I won’t be here next weekend?”

* * *

 

 **T** he next weekend, Luke reluctantly knocked on Ashton’s door. When Ashton opened the door, Luke was being dragged towards Ashton’s car.

“No welcome home or anything.” Luke teased. “Come on, I know it’s been a while, but I can’t fit in cars.” Luke said, a cheek smile on his face.

“Ew, no, we’re not… God dammit Hemmings.” Ashton said, blushing. “Also, neither of us can fit in cars when we try to…” Ashton said.

“So, where are we going then?” Luke questioned.

“You’ll see.”

“Clinic, oh my god Ashton. You’re pregnant?” Luke questioned, noticing that they were, indeed, parking in front of a clinic. “I’m sorry, I swore I had a condom on.” Luke said.

“Oh you did, it broke.” Ashton said, unbuckling his seatbelt, and leaving the car. “Come on, we need to see how old I really am.” Ashton joked. He was in his late thirties, he shouldn’t be getting pregnant, but he was.

“Is this why I needed to be here this weekend?” Luke said. Ashton only nodding, dragging Luke inside the clinic.

“Ah, Mr. Irwin, nice to see you today.” A kind receptionist said. “Your appointment starts in five minutes.”

During those five minutes, Luke curiously placed his hand on Ashton’s belly, noticing that the original fat wasn’t as fatty, but hard. Luke noticed that he could feel the difference, that a few months could make.

“That tickles.” Ashton said, talking about the fact Luke’s hand were on his belly. “There’s not much there, since I’m barely three months.” Ashton said, quietly.

“I don’t care, my child’s in there. Wow, I haven’t said that in nearly 16 years.” Luke said.

“You’re such a dork.” Ashton giggled.

“I’ll always be a dork.” Luke replied. Ashton frowned, because Luke always used to say _your_ dork, not _a_ dork.

“Mr. Irwin, we’re ready for you.” A nurse said, Ashton stood up, but, Luke, being overprotective, decided to help Ashton up, as if he were eight months instead.

“Please sit down here.” The nurse said, “We’re getting you ready.” She added, helping Ashton sit down. “Are you the other father?” Luke’s heart fluttered at the term, something he swore he hadn’t heard in years.

“Yes ma’am.” Luke replied, being polite, while also mentally checking off “third child” on his bucket list, his non-existent bucket list.

“Okay, Mr. Irwin, I’m here.” The doctor said, walking in, while also putting on gloves. “Ah, I see the father’s here.” Again, Luke’s heart fluttered.

“Yes, um, this is Luke, my ex-husband.” Ashton responded. And Luke’s heart did the opposite of fluttering, because, wow, it hit him like a ton of bricks, Ashton wasn’t his – _anymore_.

“Ah, I see.” The nurse said, shaking Luke’s hand, with her non-gloved hand. “Nice to meet you, Luke.”

“Pleasure’s mine.” Luke said.

“Okay, Mr. Irwin.” The doctor shifted the conversation. “We’re going to have more frequent appointments, every two weeks you’ll be here. Once a month you’ll do an ultrasound. The other appointment will specifically be to make sure your health is all good.” The doctor said. “Since you’re currently 38, and male, there are expected to be more problems.” The doctor added.

“Okay,” Ashton said, ignoring the face that Luke’s hand was squeezing his hand, hard.

“And Luke, make sure Ashton here, is eating properly, and avoiding tiring activities after his belly shows more.” The doctor informed, looking at Luke, who only nodded.

“Okay, so this will be cold.” When Ashton flinched, Luke kissed Ashton’s hand softly. “Okay, I need you to shift slightly to your right.” The doctor informed. “Ah, there, there’s your child.”

And if Luke thought he was astonished at the thought of a third kid, he was more astonished at how true it was now. Seeing and hearing are definitely two different things.

“Oh my god, a baby…” Luke whispered, unknowingly gripping Ashton’s hand tightly.

“Luke let go of my hand,” Ashton said, but frowned as soon as Luke let go. “I meant, let go of it so hardly. It was hurting my hand.” Ashton said, smiling as Luke slowly intertwined their hands again.

“Do you two want an ultrasound picture?” The doctor asked.

“Yes, two please.” Luke answered, “I want one for my tour bus.” Luke said.

“Show off.” Ashton joked.

“Hey, Calum and Michael will be happy to hear they’re getting a new niece or nephew.” Luke retorted, laughing quietly.

“True.” 

* * *

 

“ **S** o Ashton’s pregnant again?” Michael and Calum were looking at the ultrasound, just as shocked as Luke was when he first found out. “How, he’s like 38.” Calum asked dumbly.

“Oh, he’s got to watch everything he does now.” Luke replied.

“Oh,” Calum said, sounding as dumb as when he asked the question.

“Hey, stop talking about me when I’m here.” Ashton said, walking in, eating an apple. “I’m not that old.” Ashton muttered.

“Sure, because 38 is so young.” Michael retorted, being sarcastic.

“Shut up.” Ashton said, “I hate your band mates, they’re mean.” Ashton said.

“I hate them too.” Luke said, “But I love them too.”

“Aww, we love you too.”

* * *

 

“ **Y** ou know, he looks like you.”

“But he has your dimples.”

“We both have dimples.”

“Oh, well, he has your eyes.”

“ _Nu-uh_ , he has your eyes.”

“Well, he’s got chubby cheeks like I did.”

“He’s got long fingers, is that because of me?”

“Probably.”

“What’s his name?” Due to their bickering, Luke and Ashton almost forget the doctor and nurses were there still.

“Frederick Hemmings.” Luke responded, staring at his newly born son. He was born at eight months, only four weeks early.

“No middle name?” Asked the nurse. Luke nodded as confirmation.

“Okay, welcome to the world, Frederick Hemmings.” Another nurse said, before leaving the room.

“He’s so precious.”

“You’re precious.”

“Shut up, I’m 39.”

“Well, you’re still hot.”

“Oh, that’s comforting.”

“It is.”

“Really now?”

“Yeah, and your ass is still nice.”

“Shut up Hemmings.”

“No, you shut up, Hemmings.”

“I’m not a Hemmings.”

“Well do you want to be?”

“Is that your way of proposing to me again?”

“Maybe.”

“Then fuck yes.”

“Hey, no cursing around the baby.”

“Okay, I mean: yes.”

“There were go.”

Ashton giggled, kissing Luke softly, before hearing sighs. Ashton looked behind Luke, to see their two daughters standing there, their eyes shielded by Calum and Michael’s hands.

“Stop kissing, it’s gross.” Jasmine teased.

“Please, I’d like to make it a day without walking in on you two kissing.” Josephine joked.

“You don’t even live with us anymore.” Ashton retorted.

“Whatever.”

“So, can we see our nephew?” Calum said, ignoring the bickering between daddy and daughter.

“Oh yeah,” Luke said, “Meet, Frederick Hemmings.” Luke said.

“So… Which one of us is the god father?” Michael teased, awing at the adorable boy.

“We chose…Calum. Sorry Michael, but you’re already Jasmine’s god father.” Luke said.

“No fair!” Michael said, a little too loud, “Calum is Josie’s god father.”

“Well, no offense, but Calum has a girlfriend… So I’d like my child to left with someone who’s in a relationship.” Luke said.

“Oh shut up.”

“Hey Luke,” Ashton said, Luke looked down at Ashton, smiling back. “ _I love you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about the multiple time skips. I was trying to make sure I didn't go on for days on certain things. But, I hope you liked this.


End file.
